


Devotion

by BrinaFlautist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinaFlautist/pseuds/BrinaFlautist
Summary: A small retelling of the scene from S3E10.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so dang much.   
> The song Uri and the congregation sing can be found here:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69VWz6Tq0HM

Kenny had never been the religious type. He felt there were better things to do than to sit in some old building for an hour or two, listening to some idiot ramble about peace and love and all that crap. His views on that had slightly changed since meeting Uri - it was still something he preferred to not do, but as the king’s loyal bodyguard, he was willing to go wherever Uri went. 

“Let us pray for true world peace.”

Uri clasped his hands in prayer and bowed his head, and the congregation immediately followed suit. The sunlight dappled through the ornate window above Uri, bathing him in a holy light. 

_ “It is the work of the divine…”  _ Uri’s voice was soft and gentle, yet still seemed to echo around the church. 

_ “That is the work of the divine...” _ The congregation resounded. 

_ “It is the work of the divine…”  _

_ “That is the work of the divine…”  _

Then their voices joined together. 

_ “Let us worship and praise these walls, built by divine hands...”  _

Kenny glanced to his left and noticed the man standing next to him looking upon Uri with great reverence. Adoration, even. Not too different from the way Kenny so often looked at him. 

“You’re from the interior police, aren’t you? Heh… sorry for killing your pals.” 

Sannes merely smiled. 

“But look at you now. The king’s made you obedient… his glory is boundless.” Sannes’ eyes were filled with wonder. 

_ “Thou shall not doubt the work of the divine _

_ Thou shall not defile these sacred walls” _

“Sounds like you revere the king like crazy, Sannes.”

“That’s how I’m able to do any job asked of me… and it seems like you’re no different. Tell me, why do you abide by the king?” 

Kenny’s heart jumped, not expecting the question. He turned his gaze towards Uri again and thought for a moment. 

_ “O Maria, Rose, Sheena, bless us with thy divine protection” _

  
  


He remembered the day they first met. He had never dreamed of encountering something so powerful, so monstrous. He could not help but pathetically beg for mercy. 

The last thing he expected was for Uri to listen - and he certainly didn’t expect this literal God on Earth to kneel before him and ask for his forgiveness. 

From that point on they couldn’t stand being apart from each other. Whenever Kenny was at work Uri would spend his time quietly waiting for him to return, and when he did Uri rewarded him with small acts of affection - hugs, which eventually evolved into embraces, and kisses on the cheek, which eventually evolved into kisses on the lips. Over time their relationship became more intimate, much to the disapproval of Uri’s relatives. Uri did his best to brush off their glares of disgust and took every opportunity to make sure Kenny knew that he loved him. 

Uri saw something in him that Kenny himself could never see. 

“...I don’t know.” Kenny finally answered. “Guess it’s because he’s the strongest around.” 

_ “Shield us from the giants that plague the world outside these walls…”  _

As the final note reverberated, Uri raised his head up, his gentle smile forming on his face. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Kenny. His eyes were full of tenderness, full of joy. 

Full of love. 

How on Earth was he able to look at him like that? 

_ Uri… could a piece of shit like me ever be able to see the world the way you see it?  _


End file.
